


Bashert

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Le Collectif NoName, Le Collectif NoName Challenge Novembre 2019, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Il me semble que j'ai toujours été en retard. Que je ne peux pas te rattraper. Alors je me contente de courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma vie en dépend. Parce qu'il me faut courir pour rester à la même place. Toi le généticien, tu connais bien l'hypothèse de la Reine Rouge. J'ai toujours l'impression de te manquer Charles. Comme si l'on était condamnés à se croiser et que je ne pouvais toujours prendre que quelques heures volées avec toi.[Challenge de novembre 2019 du Collectif NoName]





	Bashert

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoici avec un texte pour le [Challenge de Novembre 2019 du Collectif NoName] sur le thème **De la haine à l'amour (/l'amitié)**, proposé par Nalou. Pour répondre à son défi, il est assez rare que je rentre dans des moments de rage incontrôlable, mais je peux devenir odieuse dans ces moments-là.

Cette rage qui brûle mon coeur, je ne te la dois pas. 

Ces hurlements que je pousse et qui déchirent la nuit, je ne te les dois pas. 

Cette hargne furieuse, cette soif de destruction, je ne te la dois pas.

Ce silence qui me fait un peu peur, je te le dois. 

Mes nuits sans sommeil, je te les dois. 

Ma rage, je ne te la dois pas.

Mon amour, c'est à elle que je le dois.

Qui je suis, c'est à elle que je le dois.

Mon amour, c'est aussi à toi que je le dois.

Toi que j'aime malgré moi.

Toi que j'aime malgré toi.

Nous.

Nous qui n'existe pas.

Nous qui semble être un joli concept pour les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien.

Nous : Toi et Moi et autre chose.

Plus que la somme de nos différences.

La chanson, ritournelle lancinante de ton absence. 

C'est moi qui suis parti, je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi.

Mais un mot de toi, un seul, et je serais resté. 

Tu me dis que tu sais que je serais tout de même parti.

Parce que tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même.

Toi, mon semblable, mon frère. Mon aimé. L'autre moitié de mon âme. Bashert.

Toi que je ne mérite pas.

Toi pour qui j'écris cette lettre que tu ne liras pas.

Toi qui me hait aussi fort que je t'ai aimé.

Mais au moins, je sais que tu ressens encore quelque chose. 

Parce que tu n'es pas indifférent, parce que je ne suis pas indifférent.

Parce qu'on s'aime, parce qu'on se hait. 

Parce qu'on est nous. Parce qu'on devient soi.

Mais aujourd'hui les rôles s'inversent.

C'est toi le méchant, l'ignorant, celui qui est violent.

C'est moi le père qui comprend une partie du désarroi de notre enfant.

Elle n'est pas notre fille mais c'est comme si elle l'était.

Elle n'est pas chair de nos chairs unies.

Mais si elle est devenue la jeune femme qu'elle était, c'est en partie grâce à nous.

_ Nous _ ,  _ nous _ qui n'existe pas, nous qui pourrait exister.

Avec un peu d'espoir.


End file.
